kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of the Duel Masters
Rise of the Duel Masters is the first booster pack in the Trading Card Game. It contains 180 cards, including 15 Super Rares. It will be released on September 7th, 2012. It was released alongside the Rocket Storm and Sonic Blast decks. Description All five Civilizations are represented- With 70+ new cards in this 180 card set, players can customize their decks. Card Gallery * Rise of the Duel Masters Gallery Product Gallery Rise of the Duel Masters booster pack.jpg Contents * S1/S15 Ra-Vu, Seeker of Lightning * S2/S15 * S3/S15 * S4/S15 Hovercraft Glu-urrgle * S5/S15 * S6/S15 * S7/S15 Death Liger, Lion of Chaos * S8/S15 * S9/S15 * S10/S15 * S11/S15 * S12/S15 Tatsurion the Unchained * S13/S15 * S14/S15 Earthstomp Giant (Tatsurion deck) * S15/S15 * 1/165 * 2/165 * 3/165 Blinder Beetle * 4/165 * 5/165 * 6/165 Grand Gure, Tower Keeper * 7/165 Halon * 8/165 Jade Monitor * 9/165 * 10/165 * 11/165 * 12/165 * 13/165 Luminar * 14/165 * 15/165 Nimbus Scout * 16/165 * 17/165 * 18/165 * 19/165 * 20/165 * 21/165 * 22/165 * 23/165 * 24/165 Shaw K'Naw * 25/165 * 26/165 * 27/165 * 28/165 Stormspark Blast * 29/165 * 30/165 * 31/165 * 32/165 Thunder Cruiser * 33/165 * 34/165 Aqua Commando * 35/165 * 36/165 Aqua Seneschal * 37/165 Aqua Soldier * 38/165 * 39/165 * 40/165 * 41/165 Frogzooka * 42/165 * 43/165 * 44/165 Hydro Spy * 45/165 Hydrobot Crab * 46/165 Ice Blade * 47/165 * 48/165 King Bullfang * 49/165 * 50/165 King Nautilus * 51/165 King Pontias * 52/165 * 53/165 Logos Scan * 54/165 Memory Swarm (from LW deck) * 55/165 Midnight Crawler * 56/165 * 57/165 * 58/165 * 59/165 * 60/165 Reef-Eye * 61/165 Rusalka, Aqua Chaser * 62/165 * 63/165 Steam Star Grapplog * 64/165 * 65/165 * 66/165 Veil Vortex * 67/165 * 68/165 * 69/165 Bone Blades * 70/165 Brain Squirmer * 71/165 * 72/165 * 73/165 * 74/165 * 75/165 Fumes * 76/165 Gigargon * 77/165 * 78/165 * 79/165 * 80/165 Horrid Stinger * 81/165 * 82/165 ** 8/165 Lost Soul * 83/165 Marrow Ooze * 84/165 * 85/165 Razorkinder Puppet * 86/165 Roton the Destroyer * 87/165 Rupture Spider (Tatsurion deck) * 88/165 Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow * 89/165 * 90/165 Skeeter Swarmer * 91/165 Skull Cutter * 92/165 Skull Shatter (Tatsurion deck) * 93/165 Specter Claw * 94/165 Terror Pit * 95/165 * 96/165 * 97/165 Voidwing * 98/165 * 99/165 Zagaan, the Bone Knight * 100/165 * 101/165 Barrage * 102/165 * 103/165 * 104/165 * 105/165 Bolshack Dragon * 106/165 * 107/165 Comet Missile * 108/165 Draglide the Swiftest * 109/165 * 110/165 * 111/165 Flametropus * 112/165 Gatling Skyterror * 113/165 Gilaflame the Assaulter * 114/165 Hyperspeed Dragon (Tatsurion deck) * 115/165 Kenina the Igniter * 116/165 * 117/165 * 118/165 * 119/165 * 120/165 Moorna, Gatling Dragon (Tatsurion deck) * 121/165 Om Nom Nom * 122/165 * 123/165 Pyro Trooper * 124/165 * 125/165 Simian Trooper Grash * 126/165 * 127/165 * 128/165 Stonesaur * 129/165 * 130/165 Tornado Flame * 131/165 * 132/165 Vorg * 133/165 Ambush Scorpion * 134/165 * 135/165 * 136/165 Bronze-Arm Tribe * 137/165 * 138/165 * 139/165 * 140/165 Essence Elf * 141/165 * 142/165 * 143/165 * 144/165 * 145/165 Karate Carrot * 146/165 * 147/165 Mana Storm (Tatsurion deck) * 148/165 * 149/165 Mighty Shouter * 150/165 * 151/165 * 152/165 * 153/165 * 154/165 * 155/165 * 156/165 Root Trap * 157/165 * 158/165 * 159/165 Sniper Mosquito * 160/165 * 161/165 Sprout * 162/165 * 163/165 * 164/165 * 165/165 Category:Booster Pack